


Say You Won't Let Go

by ScaliaFics94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaliaFics94/pseuds/ScaliaFics94
Summary: BELLAMY X CLARKE: Bellarke one shot marriage proposal dancing by the fire.





	Say You Won't Let Go

The song for this one shot is James Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go

BELLAMY'S POV:

From the moment I first saved Clarke's life from that grounder trap I knew that I couldn't hurt her ever again. Something about her made her indispensable to me. Then somehow, I became indispensable to her over night, which I was glad for so I didn't feel insane for caring about her. Why she cared about me back then was a mystery. I wasn't proud of who I used to be, but I did what I had to for us all to survive.

Several years later and surviving the second apocalypse we made it to each other in jagged pieces. When I thought she was dead those six years up in space I lived in her memory because I didn't want her to death to not have meant something, so I moved on. That guilt had never quite left for leaving her on Earth. I often thought what our lives would be like if she'd made it back in time.

Now I didn't have to imagine.

Her hand was placed in mine with my other hand on her hip. We swayed to the music Zeke played in the background of her campsite with the moon and stars setting the stage. Others from bunkerkru and the Eligius ship chatted over the fire and danced. It was a lively, peaceful sight that seemed like an impossibility for so long.

We spotted Murphy and Raven dancing as well. She had her head on his shoulder. He held onto her like she would float away at any moment.

Clarke grinned at me. "Looks like everyone is coming to their sense."

"Not everyone sees what's right in front of them right away, you would know." I teased.

She tried not to laugh, her hand on my shoulder lightly smacked it. "Don't be mean," She leaned up on her toes to plant a kiss on my lips that made me weak in the knees. She pulled away a little breathless. "I finally came around." Her hand slid to my chest. "I'm not letting go."

Nerves worked in my stomach. Was tonight the night?

"Bellamy," Her blue eyes caught mine. "What's wrong?"

I gave a slight shake of my head. "Nothing," I continued to sway with her in my arms. I looked up at the stars. Not so long I was up there thinking I would never see her again, never hug her or wipe her hair out of her face, never look into her ocean blue eyes. Or tell her how I felt even though I was pretty sure she knew. My eyes went back to hers. "If you hadn't been on the dropship I don't know where I'd be now, Clarke."

Her head tilted, a small grin came to her lips. "You would've been shagging all the girls all the same." Her tone teasing.

I playfully rolled my eyes but my heart was pounding erratically in my chest. "After that, I would've realized that I lost myself because I didn't have someone there to challenge me or see the good in me." My hand on her hip rubbed up and down, then squeezed. "You've been my head for so long, then I thought you were dead."

She blinked a few times, her eyes continued to gaze into mine.

"When we got down here I realized that even after those six years you were still my heart too."

A single tear dripped down her orange face from the flames.

I blew out a heavy breath with the ring burning a hole in my pocket. "I've been in love with you, Clarke Griffin, for as long as I can remember. We've been enemies, partners, and friends. We've been apart and through so much heartbreak since we've known each other. Somehow we balance each other out. You keep me from doing stupid things. I keep you from constantly flinging yourself into danger," My eyes stung. "But I wasn't very good at it."

Her hand on my chest gripped my shirt tightly with her face slick with tears. She was on the verge of figuring out what I was about to ask. "Bell,"

I shakily reached into my pocket and produced the ring I'd carried for a few weeks now. I feared I was going to throw up and ruin the moment.

She let out a tiny breathless gasp at the sight of it, then her eyes found mine.

With another breath for good luck I got down onto one knee and tried to block out anyone that stared at us. This was a moment between us. My hand still held onto hers. "Clarke Griffin, I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye but at the end of the day we've proven we would end the world for each other. You've always been there for me when I needed you the most,"

She was full on crying, her free hand clutched over her mouth.

"When I met you I was in the dark, you lead me to the light. We've been separated for so long that I don't want to chance you getting away. I want to stay with you until we're gray and old." I held the ring up. "You're my best friend, Clarke. I can't imagine this life without you." My eyes gazed into hers. "Will you marry me, Princess?"

She surprised me by getting to her knees. Her lips trembled as her hands took mine. "I-"

"You better say yes," Madi emerged from a group of people. Her little eyes were so hopefully. "Say yes." She begged.

I looked at Clarke for her answer.

Clarke laughed through her tears, her head nodded. "What took you so long?"

I let out a shocked laugh. "I didn't know you were waiting."

Her hand came to my face. "I've been waiting ever since the pod went up to space." She held her ring finger out.

The smile almost broke my face when I slid the ring on her. I still might throw up. We smiled at each other as we stood.

She threw her arms around my neck tight. "Now I'm never letting go."

I held her to me with everything I had. "I'm holding you to that."

Madi knocked into us.

We grinned down at her.

She and I high fived.

Clarke looked between us, then at Madi. "Did you know about this?"

"Please, I've been asking him when since he got here."

Clarke shook her head in amusement.

"Now we'll officially be a family."

Clarke blushed.

I looked down at the ring on her finger and relaxed. I did that after all these years.

She showed Madi the ring and Raven when she came over.

Murphy gave me a congratulatory hug. "About time."

Zeke slapped me on the back. "Congrats, man."

I thanked them but all I saw was Clarke.

She looked up at me and gave me the most dazed look that eventually turned into a smile.

A/N: Despite what I said in my last bellarke fic, I'm thinking about writing another bellarke fic. It's probably not a good idea but I might still do it haha.


End file.
